oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fennex the Trickster
A Choice, An Illusion, A Fall From Grace? Was it his brother who pulled him into darkness or did darkness pull to darkness lying in wait? Fennex was ever one for tricks, but his fall from Grace made it ever more pronounced. Unlike his brother, however, he took a more neutral stance on evil. Not caring for the wild chaotic passions of his brother, Fennex simply enjoyed the pleasure of the game itself. And play he did. He was ever so good at it. The question was, how evil was he... truly? The Trick of a Thing, Is the Thing Itself What is a trick? A game? A play? An act? To Fennex it is all... and so much more. He lives for it... breathes for it... exhilarates in it. There is nothing more exciting than putting on a show and watching people dance to his tune. When his brother corrupted him and took him under his dark wing, Fennex was.... bored. Unfulfilled one might say. In his previous life he had been a bit of a prankster, true. But evil? Not really. It was all good natured fun. Now things were different. He found himself drawn, more and more, to a more sinister desire. "The trick of a thing, is the thing itself." He would say, to no one in particular. One day, day while saying this, his brother grew angry - and finally asked him what he meant. To which, Fennex simply replied, "The thing itself is the trick." Needless to say, his brother, Malfaeon, was infuriated by his response - as it was no response at all. First and foremost, Fennex is, of course, a trickster - but he is also a storyteller and a capable one at that. The two often went hand in hand for him after all. Fennex loves to tell a tall tale, one just ripe enough to make people believe it is real - until it obviously is not. He is so charming and daring and provocative, that often his crowd will fall again and again - and he loves them for it. So to better serve his purposes, and for once, to tell a true tale, Fennex invented his "Scry Shows". Unfortunately for the masses he broadcasts to, he does occasionally like to throw in a bit of fiction. Some know better than others what is true and what is false though. His tricks are many though and the shows are but one. He is also a notorious shapechanger. No one knows his true form, save his brother, Malfaeon. Fennex feels that this adds depth to his illusions and immersion of his audience. Scry Shows The Scry Shows are Fennex's masterpieces. He broadcasts live action, whether it be adventures or scandal's among the mundane, he streams it all live - mostly to nobles and other deities.This is often how fame is spread. Sometimes, however, just for kicks, Fennex enjoys adding a bit of... flavor to his shows. Twisting the truth here and there with illusions and spells.Sometimes he throws in things that are entirely false. For the most part, the other deities no better than to trust everything that happens on these shows.. and even some of the more informed nobles, but for the most part it is an excellent trick on many a viewer. Some of his most violent shows are those of his own making. He plays as Arena Master and enjoys broadcasting himself to others. What better than to star in your own show? Appearance Though he is a shapechanger, his favorite form is as follows: Dusky skin. Medium build, but slim. He is the younger brother and appears as such - though the two no longer age normally. He dresses in golden armor and carries a long golden staff. Large black and grey feathered wings grace his back. Few have seen Fennex's face for what it truly is, as it is usually covered with a cloud of grey smoke. Category:NPC